


Counterfeit Presentiment

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Chakotay faces his worst fear.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Counterfeit Presentiment

**Author's Note:**

> A scene that popped into my head upon waking this morning.
> 
> I own nothing.

Indiana in springtime. I’ve heard Kathryn describe it many times. I blink my eyes and feel the breeze blowing fresh across the plains. Looking around I realize that I’m surrounded by my crew, friends and family. Everyone is dressed impeccably. I’m instantly curious as to the occasion.

Music begins to play, and everyone around me stands, so I take a chance and join them. It’s then that I see her. She looks absolutely stunning in her fitted white gown. Tuvok is escorting her down the aisle, and then it hits me. My heart begins to race, and I want to run to her but I’m frozen in place. As she reaches her destination, I see her handed off to a man there, but I cannot see his face.

The crowd sits, but I stand still. As I hear the vows recited, a searing pain surges through my body. I feel invisible, but that doesn’t stop me from trying to get to her. I can’t move, why can’t I move? Trying to shout, the pain intensifies, and I clutch my chest before I fall to the ground.

I wake with a jolt, and deep guttural wail escapes my lips. Never have I been happier to see these gray walls. Breathing heavily I turn toward my viewport, relieved to see the wide sweeping docking arm of McKinley station still right outside. It was a dream, no…more like a nightmare.

I lay my head back to my pillow, but I already know sleep has escaped me for the night. Just as my thoughts begin to wander back to my subconscious, I hear my door open, and the soft pad of delicate feet rushing toward me. She flies into my bedroom, and the bed barely shifts as she sits down beside me.

“Chakotay, I heard you screaming. Are you ok?” Her smooth hand wipes the sweat from my brow.

“I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

“Don’t be, it’s not as if I could sleep anyway.” She smiles at me. “What happened?”

“Just a nightmare.” I can’t stop the sudden redness that covers my face.

“Want to tell me about it?” The concern in her eyes overwhelms me.

“I…don’t know if I can.” I turn away from her, panic and embarrassment taking over my body.

“Hey…” she reaches for me, and gently nudges me back to her. “You know you can tell me anything.”

I sit up suddenly, and my face is just inches from hers. She doesn’t flinch, she doesn’t even move, she just waits. I can’t overlook her innate beauty; her auburn hair, her smokey eyes, and her creamy skin against the peach satin of her nightgown. I take a deep breath, and cast my eyes downward before I speak.

“I was…at your wedding, Kathryn.” My chin quivers at the sound of the words.

“My wedding?” She seems confused. “To whom may I ask?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t make it that far.” Emotion threatens to spill forth. “I couldn’t make it… my chest started burning and I collapsed…that’s when I woke up.”

“Chakotay…” my name falls from her sweet lips, with an air of understanding.

“Kathryn, I know what the admiral told you, but you have to know that was her future not ours.” I run my fingers through her hair, and lay my palm on her cheek. “Throughout this journey, I have thought of no one but you.”

She leans into my touch. “What about Seven?” 

“She asked  _ me _ out, after using my hologram for practice. I never aimed to hurt her, but I had to let her down gently.” I inch ever closer. “I don’t know about other timelines, but in this one I made a promise to the most incredible woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. The only woman I have ever truly loved. If it would have taken the full 75 years to get home, that promise would never change.”

I see her eyes well with tears. “Chakotay…”

“Unless you’ve changed your mind.” 

“My mind and my heart could never be changed. I don’t know that I’ve ever said this, and I couldn’t while we were out there, but you are the  _ only _ man that has ever made me understand what it is to feel love in every fiber of my being without so much as touching me.”

“Does that mean I  _ can  _ touch you, now and forevermore?” My heart begins to pound in my chest.

“I think I might die if you don’t.” Her eyes glisten. “I don’t know how I forced myself to wait this long.”

“I think the view outside the window has perhaps unlocked the gate of protocol holding back the flood.” I try to hide my smile.

“Perhaps you’re right, but you think you could shut up now and kiss me?”

Without another word, I cover the mere inch remaining between us and cover her lips with mine. I absolutely meant what I said to her. For this one feeling I would wait an eternity. 


End file.
